


I Am

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A piece of prophesy, poetry, or perhaps religious zealotry from a world and species not our own. When the second battle of sol came to an end, these words were left us by the Shiplords.*featured in Thread of The Practice War*





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Practice War - The Second Battle of Sol: Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462767) by Snowfire. 



I am your prophet and portent of doom  
I call fire from the stars  
Cause old fears to resume

I am progress's enemy  
Complacency's friend  
I am that from which  
You must always defend

I am a voice from the stars  
Speaker lying unseen  
I am the figure that haunts  
At the edge of your dream

I am dark and danger  
And trials without end  
But when time comes to greet me  
You will call me friend

(For all that I am,  
I am not your enemy.)

-believe-


End file.
